Our invention relates to a search circuit for a radio receiver or the like, and particularly to a search circuit that can cause a selected channel to be quickly skipped without determining whether a signal is present on that channel.
Search receivers are used to automatically scan a plurality of channels in a selected sequence. The scanning of each channel is accomplished by sequentially activating each local oscillator to cause the receiver to be receptive to a corresponding channel. If a signal is present when a channel is scanned, the receiver remains tuned to that channel until the signal ends. If no signal is present on a scanned channel, the receiver resumes scanning. There are, of course, times when a listener may not want the receiver to scan or search every channel.
Accordingly, a primary object of our invention is to provide a new and improved search circuit for a radio receiver that permits one or more channels to be skipped.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved search circuit that causes a radio receiver to automatically tune to a plurality of channels, but that permits undesired channels to be quickly skipped so that desired channels are scanned more frequently.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved search circuit that causes a radio receiver to scan selected radio channels and to skip other radio channels.